1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component built-in multi-layer wiring board having an electronic component built in thereto, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional multi-layer wiring board having an electronic component such as a semiconductor element, or the like, built in between layers thereof is, for example, an IC chip built-in multi-layer board disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-119148 A described below. This IC chip built-in multi-layer board comprises: an IC chip mounting board on which the IC chip is mounted so as to embed the IC chip; a prepreg provided on an IC chip embedding surface side; an outer layer-dedicated printed wiring board provided on a non-embedding surface side; and an inner layer wiring board sandwiched by the prepreg.
Moreover, in the IC chip mounting board, due to the fact that during chip embedding, an IC chip of a certain thickness is polished so as to be aligned with a thickness of the mounting board and is thereby built in by aligning the thickness of the IC chip with that of the mounting board, IC chips of different thicknesses are built in in a multi-layer structure. In this way, thinning of a circuit board and simplification of a manufacturing method are attempted.
However, in the IC chip built-in multi-layer board of conventional technology disclosed in above-described Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-119148 A, there is a problem that thicknesses of various kinds of electronic components built in are different, hence a complicated stacking process for adjusting these different thicknesses is required, whereby it is difficult to manufacture the IC chip built-in multi-layer board more simply.